New Insurrection
The New Insurrection is a group of renegades from the Federation and other communal groups who have banded together to oppose the injustices they believe have infected the groups they once left. Formation The foundation of the Insurrection dates back to 2344, when the and were first banned from the Federation. However, the group designated as such was not called this until 2405. The members formally adopted the name New Insurrection in late 2406, with the motto - "freedom over all" - chosen by the two leading members: Edward Shield and Lianna Young, both of whom were native speakers of the German language. The emblem was chosen by Nox, who felt that it was appropriate to have an inverted Federation arc to show that they were completely discarded and rejected by said Federation. :It is purely coincidental that the inverted Federation arc also makes a shield and the name of one of the founding members of the Insurrection is Edward Shield. History Prime Universe In the prime universe, the New Insurrection was formed so that the renegade members could have a single leadership to govern their actions on the road to freedom. After various massacres, the Insurrection disbanded until only the crew of the and the remained. One by one, as they were being killed, some chose to make it out on their own. By 2409, the New Insurrection had become a secret movement within the Federation, allowing the members of the Order still in power on the Federation Council to believe that it had died with Edward Shield. Mirror Universe In the mirror universe, there was no Federation, but the Terran Empire: after its fall, the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance was formed, with the Terran Rebellion fighting for their freedom. In 2385, a bigoted, gluttonous mercenary-Terran got together a group of Terran rebels and organized a New Terran Empire with a clone of Empress Sato acting as a figure-head of power. An internal power struggle caused by General Shield saw the loss in power, and the New Terran Empire became a formidable opponent, alongside the Terran Rebellion and the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. Alternate Reality (Ragnarok) After the Siege of Earth, the Federation called a truce with the New Insurrection to combat their common enemy: the Relons. After sending Borg-drones on a suicide mission to infect the Relons, the Federation broke their alliance and declared war on the Insurrection. They retreated into another galaxy, with the Federation pursuing and a secret society planning total annihilation. After a series of conflicts, culminating in a "battle of the ages" in a galaxy trillions of light years away, this universe came to an end. Leaders *Edward Shield (deceased, 2408) *Lianna Young *K'hallA (deserted, 2408) *Nox (left, 2408) *Loghri'nah *Jek'Kralija (deceased, 2408) Members Ship-Based *Mary Sue Smith ( ) *Travis M. Hatcher ( , later ) Non Ship Based These are members of the Insurrection that are not posted on either the or any other ships associated with the Insurrection. *T'Para (Tactical and Systems Developmental lead Vulcan) Category:Organizations Category:Alternate universes